Weakness
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Fui o maior bruxo de minha época, e fui o mais aterrorizante, o mais temido, o mais sangue-frio. E mesmo assim fui parado por uma criança. Voldemort’s POV


**Autor: **Draquete Felton

**Beta: **Draquete Felton

**Shipper: **Voldemort

**Classificação:** Acho que pode ser considerada livre.

**Obs; **Escrita para o XXI Challenge Relâmpago dos 6 Vassouras. Utilizada a citação: O2. "A maior fraqueza do homem é poder tão pouco por aqueles que ama." (Blaise Pascal) / E o item: O5. Inocência

**Disclaimer: **Peguei o mundo de Harry Potter emprestado da tia JK. Não quero que minha fic tenha fins lucrativos, apenas quero que proporcione uma boa leitura a quem quiser ler.

**Resumo:** Fui o maior bruxo de minha época, e fui o mais aterrorizante, o mais temido, o mais sangue-frio. E mesmo assim fui parado por uma criança.

**Capa; **img3. imageshack. us(barra)img3(barra)788(barra)weaknessc. jpg

* * *

**Weakness**

O que faz alguém fraco? Pelo meu ponto de vista, aqueles que amam são fracos por sempre quererem proteger e não se entregarem inteiramente à batalha. Mas então, como uma criança de apenas um ano pôde me vencer?

Jamais irei acreditar naquelas palavras que um dia foram expelidas que a fonte para a força é o amor e a inocência. Uma criança de um ano não conhece o sentimento amor, apenas é inocente. E ainda assim, não é motivo o suficiente para destruir alguém tão poderoso quanto eu.

Dizem que aquela criança me venceu por causa do amor que sua mãe tinha por ela. Mas que tipo de feitiço é esse? O meu conhecimento pelas Artes das Trevas me incentivava a continuar matando e destruindo. Mas como pude perder diante de uma magia que eu desconhecia?

Amor? Desde quando amor é uma magia? Nunca havia ouvido falar e ainda acredito que tudo isso é uma enorme baboseira.

Depois de ter matado aquela mulher, inocente aos meus olhos por acreditar que o bem algum dia venceria, tinha certeza que mataria aquela criança, também inocente por ser tão jovem e desconhecer as coisas ruins da vida.

Porém, eu nunca fui inocente. Minha ciência por essa palavra é nula em questões de senti-la, contudo é algo que vejo muito nos olhos alheios.

Todos esses 'inocentes', que deram suas vidas por aqueles que amavam, foram apenas tolos. Tolos que participaram do meu jogo de chacina. Tolos que também pensavam que o amor e o bem seriam o suficiente para me destruir.

Tolos. _Apenas tolos_.

Fui o maior bruxo de minha época, e fui o mais aterrorizante, o mais temido, o mais sangue-frio. E mesmo assim fui parado por uma criança.

Criança cuja foi e ainda é minha fraqueza. Criança que é pura inocência. Seria a minha fraqueza, então, a inocência que brilhou naqueles olhos verdes na noite em que fui parado?

Mas essa criança não mais desconhece a impureza e as tragédias do mundo. Essa criança não é mais pura e inocente. Essa criança é que nem eu.

Agora, com essa criança conhecendo os temores da vida, ela não irá me destruir. Agora, será mais fácil matar e dissipar o brilho daqueles olhos que têm a mesma cor da morte.

Quando eu voltar a ser o mesmo Lord Voldemort de antes, após matar o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, os inocentes irão temer e implorar. E eu, como sou muito misericordioso, não irei matá-los instantaneamente. Não antes de torturá-los e fazê-los gritar, fazê-los ensandecer.

A fraqueza alheia fortalecerá minha vitória. Aqueles que amam serão os primeiros que morrerão. Aqueles que me seguem e acreditam no que eu digo e no que eu prezo, se juntarão a eles no futuro, quando não houver mais inocentes para torturar e matar.

E quando não houver mais nenhum ser no mundo, finalmente serei invencível e minha batalha chegará ao final. E então, poderei morrer para, mais uma vez, me unir àquelas almas puras.

Eles jamais poderão fugir de mim. Eu sou o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Eu sou Lord Voldemort, aqueles que todos temem apenas ao dizer o nome. Eu sou aquele que a fraqueza atingiu em um momento alto da vida, mas que lutou contra ela e conseguirá se reerguer e mais uma vez mostrei-me o melhor bruxo do mundo.


End file.
